A telepresence video conference endpoint device includes one or more microphones to capture sound (audio) from a local user to be transmitted to another telepresence device in a shared collaboration session. Typically, the microphones are incorporated into the endpoint device in such a way as to be inconspicuous to the user. Because the user may not know where the microphones are incorporated in the device, the user may inadvertently place objects, such as a cup, a laptop computer, desktop supplies, etc., between the user and the microphones. Often, the objects block sound from the user and impair the quality of sound captured by the microphones. The impaired sound quality degrades an overall video conference user experience. Moreover, the problem is dynamic in that the placement of objects may change over time.